Demigods on Chopped!
by AutumnLeaves03
Summary: Leo gets a tv and watches a tv show called Chopped, deciding he needs to be on that cooking show he rounds up Nico, Percy, and Piper to be on the show with him, the problem? they are horrible chefs! read and enjoy as Leo tries to cook and epically fails! HAS BEEN BETA-ED
1. I discover Chopped

**Hello! It's AutumnLeaves03! I'm back with another Percy Jackson story! So this is set right after the giant war, Leo has came back and for his birthday he asked for a TV, his sister made him one. I'm sorry if this story is bad, the idea came to me and I just had to write! Anyone who reviews will get a shout out in the next chapter! I think I that I'm ranting so here is the story! Hope you enjoy and BYE!**

**Third Person**

Leo skips to the new TV spot at camp half blood, he happily turns on the TV and sits down to watch a show.

A show comes on, named _Chopped_, a cooking show where the winner gets 10,000 dollars.

"Four Chefs, three courses, only one chance to win. The challenge: create an unforgivable meal of the mystery items in the basket, before time runs out. Our distinguished panel of chefs will critique their work, and one by one they must face the dreaded chopping block. Who will win the 10 thousand dollars prize, and who will be chopped…?" the man in the suit says on the new TV.

"THIS SEEMS AWESOME!" Leo screams and continues watching the television as the guy introduces the chefs that will compete.

"What is awesome, Leo?" Piper asks.

"I'm watching a show on the new TV we got!" Leo squeals.

"I told you we should have not gotten that! You need to be training! Not killing your brain with television!" Piper says.

"Too bad, Beauty Queen!" I smile "I'm watching this whole show!"

"Fine!" Piper says, and then storms out of the room.

"Now where are we? Oh! Yes I remember! I was watching the show!" Leo exclaims and then turns back to the screen.

"There are three rounds; appetizer, entrée, and dessert. Each course has its own basket of mystery ingredients. You must use every ingredient in the basket in some way. Also available to you are a pantry and fridge. Each round is timed. When the clock runs out, our judges will critique your dishes on presentation, taste, and creativity. If your dish doesn't cut it, you will be chopped," the man says, while looking bored.

Leo's eyes widen and he watches as the chefs open their first basket.

Cow's liver, chocolate covered peanuts, cotton candy, and sour pickles.

Oh, the joy!

The chefs have 20 minutes to make the dish, after that they all line up and give the judges their dishes.

"Very nice seasoning!" one of the judges says.

Leo continues to stare at the screen until the show is done.

"I have to get on this show!" he whispers and then runs off to the big house.

As Leo runs to the Big House, he passes Nico, who is sitting in the dirt drawing a map of some sort.

Leo shrugs and continues to the big house to convince Chiron to let him go on _Chopped_.

**o0o0o0o TIME SKIP TO AFTER LEO TALKS TO CHIRON o0o0o0o**

Leo runs out of the big house happily- why, you might ask? Because he convinced Chiron to let him go on that TV show named… named…. Cut? No! _Chopped_!

"Percy!" Leo screams.

Percy, who was sitting in a canoe with Annabeth, jumps and falls into the lake.

"What? Monsters?" he yelps as he surfaces again.

"Its okay, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth giggles as she slowly paddles the canoe to the shore.

"Wanna go on _Chopped_?" Leo asks Percy.

"On what?" he asks.

"_Chopped_! A TV show!" Leo says. "It's where you make awesome… well, interesting food!"

"Er… Okay!" Percy smiles.

"Okay! See you later!" Leo yells and run of to find Nico and Piper.

"NICO!" he screams when he sees him.

Nico, who was petting Mrs. O'Leary, also jumps at his excitement.

"What!?" he yelps.

"Wanna go on this epic show, _Chopped_?" Leo giggles like a maniac. Yep, giggling! So unlike him!

"Uhh, sure?" Nico shrugs.

"Great! See ya!" he screams as he runs off. Next victim? Piper.

After a few minutes of sprinting around everywhere, Leo spots Piper talking to the oracle, Rachel Dare.

"Hey Piper!" he yells at her.

Piper, who is talking to Rachel avidly, jumps. What is it with everyone jumping?

"What is it, Leo?" she asks.

"Wanna go on _Chopped_?" Leo begs her.

"On… what?" she asks.

"On Chopped, if you win you get 10,000 dollars! It's like the best TV show ev-"

"Ok! Now, shoo!" she says in equal parts irritation and amusement.

Leo runs off. The next show is this Monday; he has to talk with the producers of the show. They _have_ to get on _Chopped_!

Leo giggles as he rents a car and drive to the place where they film _Chopped_. Poor people who drive every day! Di immortales! It's horrible! He only ran five red lights, bumped into three cars and drove over the speed limit 2,837,283,628 times!

**o0o0o0oLINE BREAK TO WHEN LEO GETS TO ****_CHOPPED_**** PLACEo0o0o0o**

**Leo's POV**

I sprint out of the newly wrecked car and into the _Chopped_ building. I skid in right as the red light flashes and the director yells, "Cut!"

"MY NAME IS LEO MCSHIZZLE VALDEZ AND I WANT TO BE ON THIS SHOW!" I scream and a judge falls out of his chair.

"Umm, security!" The guy on the floor yells. A woman pushes her chair back and stands up, reaching for the phone.

"Listen! My name is Leo Valdez and I'm a very, very, VERY good chef! I know three other people who would like to be on this show, and if you don't let me on, well, bad things might happen!" I explain to them. I can't wait for them to say yes! What a magic word…

"No!" the grumpy judge guy says.

"What?" I ask.

"I said no! Now get out!" He says and sits back down in his chair. Heh. Maybe he's still annoyed about me making him fall off his chair.

"I, uhh, ummm," I mutter. "BAD MISTAKE PERSON-GUY-WHO-I-HAVE-NO-CLUE-WHO-YOU-ARE!" I scream and I think my nose catches fire- Hephaestus perks, having a flaming nose- because they start screaming.

"AHHHHH! SECURITY!" they all yell. The grumpy judge dude promptly falls off his chair again. He should really get that looked at.

I grin for a split second and then snap my fingers, "I'm just a person who is going to compete on the next show, my three friends are going to as well," I tell everyone in my best imitation of a calm voice.

They start to look very confused and tell the security people to go away. I mean, why the world did they come?

"Please come back on Saturday at 5:00 in the afternoon, our next filming session is then," a brunette judge says.

"Okay! Bye!" I say, cackling gleefully, and then run out of the building, leaving lots of confused mortals behind.

I drive back to camp after stealing a car… okay, maybe it was a limo. Not my fault if it got a 'little' damaged! Really! Blame the useless traffic lights!

When I get back, I gather up Percy, Nico, and Piper and tell them we are going on _Chopped_.

"It's going to be on live TV! LIVE!" I explain as fast as I can.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Nico moans, and then shadow travels away, muttering, "I only agreed to shut him up."

Huh?

I grin and then go back to my cabin. Tomorrow is going to be great!

**So that was the chapter! the next chapter will hopefully be up in a few days! if the chapter is horrible, I'm sorry! if you don't like, don't review! That's all I have to say! have a good day or night! :)**


	2. Nico is bad at cooking, so is Percy

**Well! Look who's back! It's AutumnLeaves03! Here is another chapter of Demigods on Chopped! Before we begin I wanted to say thank you for reviewing!**

**Thank you to BlackShaftedArrow, Guest, TheElementAir, and StormWolf2002! I'm glad that you reviewed! And, to Matt, please don't call me a moron and yes, I did forget that in The Lost Hero that Leo was a great cook, BUT for the sake of this story he is not! Besides, I'm sure that Leo did not cook with the crazy things they have on Chopped!**

**So on with the show!**

"Wake up, Leo," a voice whispers.

"Go away!" I mumble and turn over in my bed.

"Fine! GET UP NOW!" the voice is yelling.

My eyes open and I see Piper. All the other kids in the cabin are up too; blame the yelling or charmspeak!

"What?" I ask as I try to get out of my bed and fail miserably. Hey, it's not my fault if my pillows are really comfy, is it?

"We have to get to the _Chopped_ place!" Piper says, while checking her nails.

"But they said 5:00 in the evening! not in the morning, what time is it anyway?" I complain.

"Its 7:28. Just because you saved the world does not mean you don't have to do your activities! You need to train!" Piper says "Also, if you don't get up, I'm getting rid of that TV!" She leaves, slamming the door.

Let's just say I was ready in 27 seconds.

I rush to the dining hall at the head of Cabin 9. We burn our food to the gods, and after we are done eating I slip away from the group and run to the spot where the TV is. I sit down and turn on the recorded _Chopped _show, this time in the first round they cook with crab meat, salty cookies, rice pudding, and a dandelion.

oh, the joy (once again).

In the first round a female is chopped, in the next round a male is chopped, in the last round the other male is chopped, leaving a red head female winner.

I smile and continue watching TV shows, dreaming of the moment I win _Chopped._

**This is a time skip to 3:00 in the evening!**

I wake up to water being dumped on me. I splutter and jump, trying to summon fire, but I am so soaked it doesn't even work. Instead, I content myself with glaring at the criminal- Percy Jackson.

"Why would you do that?" I moan, stretching and kicking- the TV. Right. I fell asleep here.

"To wake you up! We need to leave like, now!" Percy says, grabbing my arm to dry me off.

"Okay! *pant* I'm here! *cough* Are we leaving now?" Nico gasps, running up next to us.

"Just hurry up!" Piper screams from Thalia's pine tree.

"Sure! Piper, I'm the one driving!" Percy yells and then sprints up the hill as fast as possible.

"I call the front!" Nico curses and then shadow travels to the car.

"That leaves me in the back" I mumble. "Damn," and set off towards the car.

Once everyone has gotten into the car (and Piper has run back to Camp for her hairbrush, nail varnish and make up several times), we set off. After two bathroom breaks, one gas refill, and one hamburger stop, we arrive at the _Chopped_ place at 4:56.

We all jump out of the car and dash into the building.

"Ah! here are the chefs!" one of the judges say as we walk in and take our spot.

The announcer dude smiles and says, "The editing will be done later, it's not live anymore, sorry." he says.

"What!?" Percy says.

"It was going to be live on TV?" Nico asks, half-interested.

"I'm missing out on my one-in-a-lifetime opportunity to shoot live?" Piper looks ready to kill.

"Let's just start!" the female judge squeaks.

"Oh yes! Okay, chefs… blah, blah, blah…" The guy is saying something. Unsurprisingly, I'm not listening. Leave a guy to be ADHD.

Then, a basket is plunked in my hands. Finally!

"Okay! chefs, open up your baskets!" he says, and for once I couldn't be more happy to do what I'm told.

I pull out a large yellow and green sour gummy worm.

"A giant sour gummy worm!" the guy says.

Piper pulls out a red thing.

"A sheep heart!" the announcer guy says.

Piper shrieks and drops in on the floor, Percy looks like he is going to puke, Nico is poking his.

Percy then pulls out some burnt toast.

"Burnt toast!" the guy says. He is getting annoying. Anyone could tell that's what it is.

Nico then takes a knife and pokes what ever is in the basket.

I quickly snatch the burnt toast and sheep heart and put them on my cutting board. I look at the last ingredient. Two live lobsters, and they are fighting each other. Something snaps off and I retch.

At the sight of the abused sea food, maybe, Percy pukes all over his ingredients.

"Ewww! someone go get the extras!" the female judge screeches.

Piper manages to get the lobsters out of her basket, although she looks like she wants to follow in Percy's footsteps.

Nico then pulls out one of the lobsters, examining it dispassionately, and then reaches his hand in to get the second.

I simply turn my basket up side down. The two lobsters fall out.

People rush in with replacement things for Percy.

"And… lobsters!" the guy says "You have 20 minutes, your time starts now!" he says and then sits down on a chair and pulls out his iPhone.

I frown, using my Hephaestus gadget-y powers to find out what he's doing.

Uh-oh. He is NOT playing-

Right. Concentrate.

Piper runs to the pantry and comes back with some extra food.

Nico picks up his gummy worm and starts eating it.

Percy starts crying over his lobsters.

I take my lobsters and throw them in boiling water. Mmm. Tasty.

"NOOOOO! LEOOOO! I HATE YOU!" Percy screams. "YOU EVIL SEA CREATURE ABUSER-"

Piper then copies me and throws her lobsters in boiling water too.

"NOOOOOOOO! FRED!" Percy sobs.

Nico is still eating his gummy worm.

I blend up my gummy worm and burnt toast together in the blender, then add water and sugar. Lots of sugar.

I mix it together and start to dish it into bowls.

"5 minutes left!" the announcer dude says.

Piper squeaks and grabs her pancake. It's tiny! And it has little bits of lobster on it.

Nico also plates something… I don't know what.

Percy starts to talk with the lobsters.

"One minute left!" the guy calls.

Piper starts cleaning up, Nico takes his last bite of gummy worm, Percy takes the lobsters and puts them on the plates, alive, he then wraps a gummy worm around one and sprinkles burnt toast on the other, for the last plate he puts the sheep heart and covers it in salt. But he _has_ made a milk shake for the judges, at least.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, TIME IS UUUP PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND STEP AWAY!" the announcer guy says.

Piper is looking at her dish, it looks edible, Nico is eating is eating pure sugar out of the container, Percy looks like he is going to puke again, and my plate is covered in hot sauce.

We all line up in front of the judges and I leap in first.

"Okay! we have here sweet gummy worm and bread soup with fried sheep heart and lobsters claws."

I smile proudly as they take a bite of the fried sheep heart.

The female's eyes widen and she takes a drink of water, shaking her hands frantically as she struggles to express my… genius?

"It's so over cooked, its inedible" she says, rushing away to refill her glass desperately.

A bit of my smile fades. Maybe she has weird taste buds?

One of the guys nibbles on a lobster claw.

"It's well cooked, but there's no seasoning!" he complains.

I grin, "I was going for a no seasoning style!" I say. "McShizzle forever!" I add triumphantly. My genius will be recognized as of yet.

The lady rolls her eyes and the other male puts the spoon full of soup in his mouth.

"EAKKDKDAJQMSDGIURN!" he screeches and pukes "Its horrible!" he moans from under the table.

"Okay, moving on!" announcer dude says (let's just call him John!)

"I made for you a pancake, sprinkled with sheet heart, a gummy worm slushy and toast crumbled around" Piper says and smiles.

"Awesome!" one of the men comments on her pancake.

"The sheep heart is way over cooked," the female says sniffing in distaste.

"I LIKE THE SLUSHY!" the last judge says.

Piper smiles and sends a smirk at me. SHE CAME TO WIN! I'M DOOMED!

"Next up is Chef Percy!" John says.

"I made a milkshake, hope you enjoy!" he says cheerfully, but then his face darkens. "And don't even think about eating Charlie the lobster. He's my friend!"

The chefs all look at there plate.

"Why is there a live LOBSTER ON MY PLATE?!" the female screams.

"My lobster has a gummy worm wrapped around it…" one male says.

"Mine has toast on it!" the female wails.

"There is a raw sheep heart on my plate and it's covered in salt." the other male says, "I don't know what to do!"

"Nice shake!" a judge says

"Thanks! its a family recipe!" Percy says, he seems a bit unsure about that though.

"Well" John says "Moving on… again."

"What do we have here?" the female says as she stares at the black stuff which is on her plate.

"It is the attempt at a Italian casserole" Nico says and puffs up his chest. "Although… everything I make turns black in the end," he adds in an undertone. I snicker.

The judges all wince and take a bite, the chaos that follows is so horrible, all the judges faces turn a nasty shade of green and the all spit out the food, they then all lean over and puke, after that they all drink as much milk and water they can find.

"Well judges, you have now tasted the dishes, now you need to decide who will be chopped" John says.

A crew worker then hisses at us to leave the room.

We all line up and enter the waiting room, as soon as we get there Nico explodes.

"WHY DID YOU DRAG ME INTO THIS? IT'S HORRIBLE! I HATE IT! AHHHHH!" he screams.

"Shut up Nico they are recording us!" Piper whispers.

"Oh!" I mutter and then turn to a camera "Sorry about that, something must have possessed me! Hahaha!" the laugh, if you guessed, was forced.

Piper pushes me away and says in her strongest charmspeak, "Actually, forget about what they said. "We're all talking about who is going to win."

John starts talking about being Chopped and what to do when you get chopped. When the cameras start recording again, he starts talking and then lifts the cover, the dish is Nico's.

He SMILES and walks out calmly but you can hear him singing in Greek.

_"I got chopped and I LOVEEEE it! that place was more horrible then Tartarus!"_ he sings.

The song was very catchy. (note the sarcasm).

"Well, next round!" the judges say and we get into position. I can't wait to win!

**Once again, anyone who reviews will get a shout out in the next chapter, I'm sorry I did not update sooner, I decided I would teach my brother how to roller skate, that took all of my free time, AND! he is still really bad at it! THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	3. mix up with salt and sugar

**Hello! It's AutumnLeaves03! I'm back with more Demigods on Chopped! I'm so glad that you have enjoyed this story and I hope you review!**

**A shout out to.**

**BlackShaftedArrow, I'm glad I made you laugh!**

**TwoLlamas, thanks! I like it when I'm someone's new favorite person!**

Once Nico leaves, the show continues.

We only have thirty minutes to cook the food this time and I'm really scared. I just can't be chopped!

John-the announcer dude-starts talking and then he says, "Okay chefs, open up your baskets for the second time!"

Piper, Percy and I open the baskets, but what's inside seems completely impossible to cook with.

"And you will be cooking with… Sour sushi!" John says.

The three of us all pull out the sushi.

"Powdered sour energy drink!" John says energetically. I guess, if you don't have to actually eat the food, it must be entertaining to work on this show.

We all pull out the powdered energy drink- a packet of stuff labeled _SOUR!_ with a picture of a buff dude making a- catch this- _sour_ face. Witty… not.

I'm hopping up and down with ADHD induced panic as John practically screams, "Dandelion leaves!"

We all tip the leaves out onto the tables.

"And an egg roll!" John shouts triumphantly. "You have half an hour to prepare a magnificent meal for the judges! Your time starts… now!"

Scrambling to take the egg roll out, I then put the empty basket where we are supposed to and run to the pantry.

There, I find sugar, grabbing a fistful of that as well as spices, herbs, flour and water: everything I think I might need to make a awesome dish. Team Leo!

Out of the corner of my eyesight, I see Piper take the rest of the sugar and Percy swipes the entire container of salt. Poseidon, god of salty water. Heh. I snicker at my fabulous joke.

I laughing, I dump my stuff on the table and dash back to get more tasty stuff. I'm in it to win it!

I taste a bit of the energy drink and immediately spit it out. They weren't joking when they said it was sour. Then, I get a bowl and put a little of the drink in it, some water, and sugar. Lots of sugar. In fact, my tasters are gonna be as hyperactive as me after this.

I decide to make a taco, one of the only things I'm good at. Remembering a quiet night spent in a cozy little drain a while back, I make a mental list.

_Veggies. Check! Tofu… check!_ The list goes on… and on… hey, I need a lot of stuff for Chef Leo's Special Salsa, right?

I start to dissect the sushi and the egg rolls. Then, quite cheerfully, I throw it all in a bowl and grab a spoon. Mixing time!

When it's combined enough (I hope), I start to prepare my dandelion leaves. That's when the smell hits me. Ohh… sorry.

Piper, however, has a beautiful smell coming from her oven, I see one of the male judges sigh happily and start talking.

I grit my teeth and put on my awesome face.

Then, over to my left, I hear Percy screech.

I turn to find Percy covered in flour and this blue stuff.

He looks just a little mad. (Note sarcasm).

I realize, with a snort, that he accidentally dropped his bowl of food and the flour went _everywhere._

I laugh as the judges sigh and shake their heads. The probably think we're all rubbish. Wait till they see my masterpiece…

"TEN MINUTES LEFT!" John yells.

Frantically, I start to finish up my dandelion leaves and grab plates. I put my sauces and other salads in the taco and wrap it up. Shoving a garnish on my plate, my hands fly as I start to make a side.

"FIVE MINUTES LEFT!" John yells.

_What? Already?_

"SHUT UP!" Percy screams at him.

John blinks and then scowls.

I smile as Percy yelps as John sends him a death glare.

I mix up the potato salad, but there's something missing. Oh, well. I upend the rest of the sugar on it and hope for the best.

"10, 9, 8, 7-" John starts gleefully.

Piper pours some brown stuff on her plate.

"6, 5, 4, 3-" John says.

Percy gives up on his spoon and throws his salad on the plate.

"2, 1! put you hands up and back away!" John says.

Piper and I put our hands up and back away, but Percy is still putting stuff on his plate.

Seven long seconds pass.

Then Percy stands up and backs away, John, who was already mad at Percy, storms over and swipes off the stuff Percy added after the time ran out.

"Follow the rules, Mr. Jackson," he sneers.

"What ever, Peanut Face!" Percy retorts.

John's face screws up in anger and I realize that he actually _does _look like a peanut, but everything continues smoothly (ish).

"First we have Chef Leo!" John smiles.

I step forwards and grin maniacally at the judges.

"I made for you today, tacos with potato salad and a side on water!" I bow and grin. Then I think, _damn_, _you don't have any water!_ so I add "Sorry, my mistake, no water!" I laugh nervously.

They all taste the food and smile.

"It's good, but a little, well, odd" one judge says.

"Yah, it's definitely weird" another judge says.

"Well, I'm sorry about that!" I mutter.

"Next is Chef Piper!" John says.

Piper steps up, smiling with all her Aphrodite charm.

"I made for you a delicious salad with mashed potatoes and-" Piper keeps talking, but I don't listen.

"It's lovely!" the judges say.

"Why thank you! It's just so good!" Piper smiles.

I find myself nodding and agreeing, yes, it is so good.

_Stop it Valdez! she's using charmspeak!_

I frown and huff. Cheater!

Then John moves on to Percy.

"And Chef _Jackson_" He growls.

I realize that he used Percy's last name.

"I made a-" Percy is talking, but I don't listen again.

My eyes are watching the judges, they all have this face like, well… the face was just odd.

"It's, it's!" one gasps

"It's so salty!" one whimpers.

They all spit it out.

Percy's eyes widen.

"I MIXED UP THE SUGAR WITH SALT! NOOOOOOO!" Percy yells.

He is trying to act sad and upset, but I can tell, and Piper too, that Percy might have done that just to get eliminated from _Chopped. _That way he could be in the waiting room and eat cookies with Nico.

"Well judges, you now need to choose who will be chopped, chefs, please leave the room." John says.

With a wave of a hand from a employee, we all line up and leave the room.

Once in the chef waiting room Percy and Piper slump on the table.

"I hate this," Percy says.

"Be quite! we can talk in Ancient Greek!" Piper exclaims.

**"Okay,"** Percy says in relief.

**"Fine with me!"** I smile.

**"I hope I get chopped!"** Percy says.

**"Why? this place is awesome!"** I yell.

**"I dunno,"** Percy says while smiling.

"Come back in!" a voice says.

We all get up and march back into the room

Once there we line up and face the judges.

"And the chef that will be chopped is…" John says.

Percy holds his breath, Piper crosses her fingers. I close my eyes, praying hard.

John lifts the lid.

The dish is…

Percy's.

Percy shakes the judges hands and glares at John, he then leaves the room singing in Greek.

**_Yes, I got chopped! Lalalala! that place was more horrible then Tartarus!"_** he sings.

I frown, that's coming from Percy, who actually fell into Tartarus…

Piper and I get into position. She's smiling. I'm worried.

**Thank you for reading Demigods on Chopped! Anyone who reviews will get a shoutout in the next chapter! Have a good day or night!**


	4. Winner

**Hi! It's AutumnLeaves03! I'm back with the last chapter on Demigods on chopped! *tears stream down face***

**I'm so happy that this story was liked! A shout out to:**

**BlackShaftedArrow, Luisa, SandStorm12 (now StandStorm03) and xXPhoenixluverXx. Thank you so much! You make me smile every time you review!**

**Now on with the show!**

Piper and I face each other.

The studio lights dim and then John speaks.

"Chef Leo, and Chef Piper, Are you ready for the final round?" He asks.

"I'M ready!" I scream.

"I'm ready to kick your butt," Piper growls.

"Okay! For the dessert round there will be… Gram Cracker Cereal!" John says.

We open our baskets and pull out the Gram Cracker Cereal.

"Cream cheese." John smiles.

We pull out the cream cheese.

"Coconut flakes!" John yells.

He's got a yelling problem.

We pull out the coconut flakes.

"And red wine!" John screeches.

We pull that out too.

"You have got thirty minutes. Your time starts now!" John whispers.

I look at Piper, she is getting flour and some other weird-looking things from the pantry.

I decide to simply copy her.

I get the same stuff from the pantry and start to chop up the cereal.

As I watch Piper, I see that she grabs the red wine and pour's some of it into a bowl with her cream cheese.

I do the same, starting mixing as I watch Piper stir hers out of the corner of my eye.

Piper takes her mixture out of the bowl and puts it into a mixing machine. She puts stuff for a cake into the mixing machine, I do the same.

I snicker. Piper has no idea that I'm copying her.

Piper turns on the mixing machine. She then starts to spread her coconut flakes onto a baking sheet and put them into her oven to bake.

I do the same, but I sprinkle sugar into mine.

"25 minutes left!" John yells.

Piper grabs her cake mixture and puts it onto a small pan to bake. I do the same, things are turning out great.

**Piper's P.O.V.**

Surprise, surprise! It's me! PIPER THE AWESOME CHEF!

Don't think that I don't know that Leo is copying me, I'm not a dumb monster!

I have a plan. I'm going to use my cake as a part of my dish, but I put my wine in my cake, Leo didn't see that, I don't plan on using the cream cheese and wine stuff, if Leo had tasted it he would find it tastes really bad!

I plan on putting my cream cheese in ice cream, it's going to be great!

I take my smashed up Gram Cracker Cereal and crunch it up into dust. I will put it into my ice cream.

"20 minutes left" John says.

I grit my teeth, I can win this!

**Leo's P.O.V.**

Piper doesn't suspect a thing! I watch her take out her cake and put it in the… Blender?

I laugh. I definitely won't do that!

"15 minutes left!" John yells.

I clench my jaw and think about Calypso, I will win this for her!

**Piper's P.O.V.**

I blend up my cake, it isn't done yet, it still needs some time in the oven, I watch, laughing in my head as Leo takes his out, not bothering to check if it is done cooking.

I stuff my cake chunks into a little oven proof bowls, I then make my ice cream and put it into the ice cream maker while Leo isn't looking, he is sooo clueless.

Over to the side of the room that the people who watch the show never see it the cameras and benches, all the chefs who were chopped are sitting over there whispering, giggling and eating cookies.

Percy and Nico are over there, along with Annabeth, Will, and Hazel, claiming that she had to see this. And Calypso. I smile, my Aphrodite genes showing.

I come back and look at my coconut flakes, I took them out a few minutes ago, I sprinkled them with sugar and other good stuff on it.

"Under 10 minutes!" John calls.

**Leo's P.O.V.**

I let my cake cool, I take out the coconut flakes and sprinkle them on my plates.

I put a blob of cream cheese wine on my plates. I watch Piper do the same with hers. She put a smaller blob though. Weird…

As i watch Piper take out her cake… Wait. I thought that she already pulled her cake from the oven! Well, too bad for her! My cake is baked perfectly. Obviously.

"5 minutes!" John says.

I swear in Ancient Greek and slide my cake onto the plate.

Then the worst happens.

It falls apart. It literally turns to mush.

I panic and try to shape it back into a cake shape.

**Piper's P.O.V.**

"2 minutes!" John yells.

I fetch my ice cream and put it onto the dish alongside the cake. It actually looks great. Leo hasn't got a chance.

The coconut flakes that I cooked are sprinkled on the plate.

I take the gram cracker cereal and cut a few pieces up, garnishing the plates with a cut strawberry and a small sugary fruit salad. I'm done with 30 seconds left.

**Leo's P.O.V.**

I start to freak out, Piper is done with her dish, with my last energy I throw the food into the plates. It doesn't look too bad from this angle… wait. It actually does.

As we walk to line up in front of the judges I start to sweat.

I hold my breath as my plate goes first; it's going to look like Piper copied me!

I smirk. I want this money. I need this money, I HAVE TO HAVE THE MONEY! Well, I guess I don't NEED it but still! I want money.

I gulp and slowly present my dish.

"I-i made a-a cake, a deconstructed cake, umm, it had cake stuff, I made uhh, a cream cheese wine mix, and uhhh, coconut crisps, and, um, uh, yah." I smile and try to hold still.

"The cake, *cough* it's basically mush, the cream cheese and wine mix is horrible, the coconut crisps are coated in sugar and are great, but where is your gram cracker cereal?" the lady judge asks.

"BEEEEEEEP!" I swear. **(Cover your ears young ones!)**

The judges raise their eyes, I'm screwed.

"Okay, next we have Chef Piper!" John says.

"I made for you today, a cake, with my own version of cream cheese and wine mix, the coconut crisps, some ice cream, and, uh, yeah!" Piper grins.

All the judges taste and complement Piper's dish.

I. AM. DONE. FOR!

"Okay, chefs, you may leave the judges to talk about your dishes!" John smiles with his teeth, gesturing for us to leave.

Me and Piper turn and march out, as soon as we get into the waiting room I burst into (manly) tears.

"Piper! Why! I wish you made a bad dish!" I sob.

**"Speak in Greek you stupid demigod!"** Piper hisses.

I grunt and put my head on the table, I wish this was over.

**Piper's P.O.V.**

Leo grunts and puts his head on the table. I smile and start to re-braid my hair, it got messed up.

Soon we are called back in, we line back up and smile.

John starts talking and then the judges talk a little bit.

"So whose dish is on the chopping block?" John says.

I close my eyes.

I hear the cover being lifted up.

"Chef Leo, you have been chopped!" John says.

I look at Leo, Tears are building up in his eyes, his lips are trembling.

I start to feel bad, Leo invited me into the show with him, and I beat him in every round.

"Wait!" I say as Leo starts to step forwards to shake hands with the judges and John.

Leo looks up at me, tears streaming down his cheeks.

I instantly feel horrible.

"Don't chop Leo, chop me" I say.

Leo's face brightens up.

Then the lights flare back on, the director screams 'Cut! Cut!' and Calypso walks up to Leo and wipes the tears away.

"I'm afraid, that you can't do that Miss McLean" the Director of the show says.

I frown.

"We will re-do the scene, everyone! Back to your places!" The dude says.

Everyone goes back to their spot, the light dim again and John covers the dish with the lid again. I sigh, as John lifts the lid and Leo is chopped, I feel a few tears fill my eyes as Leo walks out, but a smile lights up my face as I am given the 10,000 dollars.

As the lights flare on again and chatter is heard, me, Leo, Nico and Percy are pulled into a different room to do ourselves talking in the show, this is going to be rough.

After that, we are said goodbye to and are headed out the door, after we drive back to camp half blood, Percy drives this time, we only got 4 tickets for speeding.

After we get back the campers greet us and ask who won, I say I did, and then the crowd leaves,

I pull Leo over.

"Hey, Leo" I say to him nervously.

"Hi Pipes" Leo says and tries to smile.

"I wanted to give you this," I say, and hand him half of the prize money. Annabeth will get the rest to fund her building projects.

"Thanks, Piper!" Leo practically screams.

I grin and walk away feeling proud.

**Two weeks later**

**Piper's P.O.V.**

After Leo got a hold of the money he spent it all on Fonzies. The camp literally had to build a whole new building for all of the Frozies! Annabeth used the money to get herself into an awesome college.

Leo soon got really fat after eating all of the Fonzies so we had to put him on a diet, but I'm not going to tell you that because it would take too long and the person who is writing this story is getting bored.

**The end! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, the ending might have seemed rushed but I really wanted to finish the story. This is the last chapter of Demigods on chopped.**

**I wish you a good day or night**


End file.
